One Moment
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Telah bela-belain lari menuju tempat tujuan, ternyata hanya ada Ivan. Pendek. Didedikasikan untuk Anzelikha Kyznestov. RussAme.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. AU. RussAme. Romance! Pendek. Teen!RussAme.

**Writer's Note :** Fic ini didedikasikan untuk **Anzelikha Kyznestov **yang berulang tahun hari ini. Selamat Ulang Tahun! :)

* * *

><p><strong>One Moment<strong>

**by**

**Ryuna Ohime**

* * *

><p>Terlambat!<p>

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang gelap tengah menaiki tangga stasiun kereta yang padat pengunjung sambil berlari. Di bahu kiri, dia menyandang tas ransel ukuran besar. Kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hijau pendek membuatnya bisa berlari dengan mudah. Kacamatanya berulang kali nyaris jatuh. Membuktikan kebodohannya, lupa untuk melepas sebelum berlari. Itu wajar. Dia tengah panik. Dia telah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan dan sebentar lagi kereta yang akan dinaikinya akan berangkat. Kecepetan kaki ditambah setelah melewati loket pemeriksaan karcis kereta dan masih harus menaiki tangga lagi untuk menuju keretanya. Sesampainya di lantai tempat pemberhentian kereta, telah berbunyi rambu-rambu bahwa pintu kereta yang akan dinaikinya akan menutup.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya seraya meloncat masuk melalui celah pintu yang mulai menutup.

Sebuah peluit panjang terdengar. Kereta pun berangkat.

"Sempat…" nafas lega bersamaan dengan pengaturan nafas itu keluar bersamaan. Alfred F. Jones. Nyaris saja akan tergencet di antara pintu kereta yang menutup. Sungguh lucu jika namanya menjadi _headnews_ koran sore hanya karena tak sempat masuk kereta. Seorang _hero_? Huh! Menggelikan.

Geli sendiri karena pikiran itu, Alfred mengakhirinya dengan senyuman singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kenyataan kalau sekarang dia tak tahu ada di gerbong mana. Teman-temannya pastilah sudah duluan dalam kereta karena memang hanya dia yang berkemungkinan terlambat. Dia memeriksa sekali lagi tiket keretanya dan melihat gerbong mana di sana.

"Ivan?" katanya setelah akhirnya sampai di gerbong tujuan dan mendapati salah satu teman yang ikut acara memancing sebelum memulai kehidupan SMA mereka sekaligus perayaan lulus SMP di rentang waktu antara pengumuman kelulusan dan masuk sekolah.

"Kau datang, da~?" Ivan tersenyum biasa menyambut Alfred yang kini ikut duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Alfred mengarahkan arah AC sehingga tubuhnya berasa ditiup angin dingin sekaligus menghilang keringatnya yang tadi bercucuran.

"Tentu saja aku datang," mata biru Alfred melihat 3 kursi di depan mereka kosong. Berarti teman mereka tak di sana. Ia pun bertanya, "Mereka bertiga ke mana? Beli makanan di gerbong depan? Aku mau _burger_ nih."

"Mereka tidak datang."

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Alfred acuh, dia meminum air dari botol minumnya sambil mengawasi Ivan yang kini menjawab pertanyaan dengan tersenyum. Entah senyum ramah atau apa. Yang jelas, senyum seperti itu, hanya dia yang punya.

"Pasti kau tidak memeriksa _inbox_-mu, da~," jawaban Ivan itu tepat sasaran. Alfred menutup botol minumannya dan segera membaca pesan di _inbox_ ponselnya. Terdapat belasan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Arthur. Salah satu pesan Arthur memberitahukan kalau kepergian mereka untuk ke danau di kota sebelah dibatalkan karena semuanya sedang tak ada waktu. Arthur, karena nilainya tertinggi di saat ujian masuk SMA, dia harus mempersiapkan pidato dan tata aturan saat hari pertama masuk sekolah nanti. Yao, seperti biasa, kerepotan mengurusi adik-adiknya yang masih kecil-kecil. Francis, kekasihnya sedang kembali dari luar negeri.

"Jadi, acara kita batal?" kekecewaan pun terlihat di air muka Alfred. Ivan mengiyakan. Alfred kembali bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? 'Kan acaranya batal."

"Kalau aku tidak di sini, kau sendirian kan?"

"Eh?"

Mata biru Alfred terpaku memandang wajah Ivan yang seputih salju. Temannya yang hidup didaerah utara ini menyandar pada kursi kereta dan mengarahkan _violet_ miliknya menikmati pemandangan dari jendela kereta. Rambut peraknya jatuh menutupi dahi dan nyaris menyembunyikan makna tersirat dari matanya yang bertemu dengan biru Alfred di pantulan kaca jendela. Dia tahu Alfred memandanginya dan dia menikmati tatapan aneh, kebingungan, serta penuh tanya itu. Sudah cukup membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Kau mengejekku ya? Pasti kau berpikiran seorang _hero_ sepertiku ini memalukan!" Alfred setengah kesal dengan wajah merah karena merasa dipermainkan. Dia merasa dirinya ditertawakan. Sudah terlambat datang, ternyata acara tidak jadi pula. Lucu bukan?

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kali ini Ivan menoleh dan mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia memangku wajahnya dengan punggung tangan yang ditaruhnya di atas sandaran samping kursi. Syal sewarna kaos panjang putih yang dikenakannya pun terkulai lemas akibat gerakannya yang ingin menunjukkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Alfred.

"Tidak percaya!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya da~," sekali lagi Ivan memberikan senyuman khasnya. Membuat Alfred entah bagaimana merasa terdesak. Otaknya yang super jenius segera memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas Ivan, tapi melihat Ivan, ia justru WB. Salah, Alfred bukan penulis. Maksudnya buntu. Dia tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata apa. Situasi yang dibencinya. Bukti kekalahan Alfred ditandai dengan punggungnya yang menyandar di kursi kereta sebelah Ivan yang masih memandanginya. Wajah Alfred menekuk.

Alfred menghela nafas, "Kenapa aku harus berdua denganmu? Seharusnya perjalanan ini akan seru. Bukan _layu_."

"Bagus kan? Jadi kita bisa berdua da~," Ivan mempergunakan jemari tangan kirinya untuk bertautan dengan jemari kanan Alfred. Membuat Alfred tersentak tiba-tiba akibat dentuman jantung seketika mempercepat aktifitas memompa darah. Alfred melihat tangannya kini di genggam lembut oleh Ivan. Dia sendiri kaku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Terlebih lagi ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Ivan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berisi makna kau-tahu-apa.

Sedikit lagi Alfred kalah oleh suasana yang didominasi Ivan. Tapi, ia tak mau membiarkan dirinya kalah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan meski ia memang tak bisa menarik tangannya yang digenggam Ivan. Sedikit gugup, ia berkata, "Aku tidak mau berduaan denganmu!"

"Kau sendiri yang datang ke sini."

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau yang lain batal."

"Yang tidak memeriksa _inbox_-nya siapa?"

Alfred terdiam. Terdesak. Dia tak punya lagi persediaan kata-kata untuk melawan. Bahkan ketika Ivan mendekatkan punggung tangan Alfred sebelum menyentuh lembut dengan bibirnya. Ivan mendekatkan wajah mereka dan membiarkan mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Ivan berbisik, "Ucapan 'terima kasih'-nya mana?"

Wajah Alfred memerah. Bisikan Ivan ketika menyentuhkan dahi mereka, terdengar begitu lembut. Manja. Meminta imbalan karena ia sudah ada di samping Alfred untuk menemaninya. Alfred bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Ivan menerpa wajahnya. Meski tak ada jarak lagi antara wajah mereka, Alfred bisa melihat senyuman tipis Ivan yang kembali berbisik menyebut namanya, "Alfred, da~?"

Alfred bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas lalu ia menyentuh pelan bibir Ivan dengan miliknya. Terasa lembut.

"Thanks."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)  
><strong>**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu X)**

**_as Firenzigo_:  
><strong>

**Buon Compleanno, Mia Figlia! Maaf, Padre hanya bisa memberikan fic seperti ini untuk ulang tahun Figlia X') Kalo tidak suka dengan ceritanya, maaf ya sayang. Padre baru pertama kali ini nulis RussAme.**


End file.
